


Calling Penume On These Silky Pages

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: Malorie is a Naughty and Pretty Blonde Teenage Bombshell Witch Girl whom wants to have No Strings Attached Fun in a Bad Way.
Comments: 1





	Calling Penume On These Silky Pages

Blondie Malorie is Reading Occult Books In Her Creepy Witchy Grandmother's Library when she Stumbles onto An Interesting Book Called Tales Of WerePig Dicks. And she finds herself fascinated By The Unconventional Smutty Magical Book and takes The Book Into her New Bedroom upstairs. M knows things can get Awkward but Fortunately Her Wild Grandmama has gone out to The Store miles away which should give her enough time To Sexually Experiment so She Envisions The WerePigs after she takes off Her Clothes and Seals her Door With An Magic Spell to Keep Her Nosey Magic Granny out until she Finished Orgasming. The Pinkish Skinned Humanoid Pigs are naked as The Day they were borne and their Pink Twisty And Longish Dongs Go straight into Malorie's Naked Witchy Young Pussie over and over again and she screams in her Brutal Orgasim over and over. These Pig Faced Brutes Gentials Are Thicker Than Pigs and The Two Of Them Take The Back And Front Of The Beautiful Blue Eyed Teen's Yoni/Genital. And this Sturdy and Wiry Sex Machines pound and pound into her Horny and Smutty Flesh as her eyes close in Pleasure and she moans and moans in shrill bodily Pleasure. This Light Haired Lolita Squeezes her legs and Muff Together creating a very pleasant and also creating an enjoyable experience as she is being plowed tightly by Hot Piggie Guys. Then unfortunately Grans Comes home and she/Ma has to be very careful and then she panics and tries to Get The Unstoppable Sex Crazed Pink Fiends to stop but they won't and they keep on ravaging Her Adolescent Muff.


End file.
